Harry Potter and the Three Captains
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Harry as an 11 year old, met Aizen, a kind-hearted woman from the Seireitei. She introduced him to the world of Shinigami after saving him from his cousin. But was he supposed to belong anyway? HarryxByakuya, Fem!Aizen, Ichigo, and Byakuya. Male!Rukia. Evil!Yamamoto and Dumbledore. Title and summary suck, but the story's good! ON HIATUS, GOMENASAI, MINNA!
1. Harry Meets Suke Once Again

**A new story! I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter! **"(Japanese.)"  
**This idea was brought to me by killroy225.**

* * *

"Harry?" A feminine voice called out, and the 15 year old perked up from his room in Grimmauld Place. He had already been cleared of the charges, and was just waiting for school to begin.

He opened the door, and blinked up at the tall woman, "Suke Aizen?"

She nodded, "How are you Harry?"

She smiled, and he hugged her, "I'm good! I missed you!"

He smiled, and they walked downstairs. Everyone was there for lunch, and they all looked warily at Suke. She grimaced and said, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry tilted his head curiously but said, "Sure, Suke."

He turned to leave with her, but a voice stopped him, "Harry, you know her?"

He turned to his Godfather, "I trust her with my life, Sirius." With that he left, and walked outside with Suke.

She smiled again, and said, "Remember when I met you?"

_A small 11 year old boy was walking through Surrey, just to escape his 'family' for a while. _

_Then he heard a familiar voice, "Potter!" _

_He turned to his cousin, and was met with a fist in his face. Harry stumbled back, feeling the blood running down his face. He closed his eyes as Dudley wound up again, but the impact never came. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see a tall woman with shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful caramel-colored eyes. She was holding Dudley's wrist and she smiled down at Harry, "Hi, I'm Suke Aizen." _

_Dudley ran off with his cronies and she helped Harry up. _

_"Do you believe in magic, Harry?" The boy nodded, and she held a hand up to his face. There was a soft green glow, then the blood stopped, and his nose felt immensely better. _

_The woman knelt before him, "Come here when ever you can, and I'll teach you to defend yourself. But first, tell me your name?" _

_"Harry Potter." _

_She smiled, "You're cute. I'll see you soon." With that she left, leaving Harry in a daze._

Harry smiled fondly at the memory, "I can still kick me cousin's butt, even with his boxing lessons he's getting."

She tousled his hair, "I have a few friends I don't know if you remember them, but they wanted to see you."

Harry nodded and after a moment's thought said, "Ichiko and Byakuya?"

Suke giggled, "You do remember!"

Harry nodded, "You have to admit, those two are pretty hard to forget."

Suke laughed, and to Harry to sounded like bells. They were in the park across the street, when the other two walked up to them. Byakuya was walking, no, gliding across the park to them, while Ichiko was strutting, a swing in her hips, her orange, low-back length hair swinging with every step. Both were in fitted Shinigami robes and sleeveless Captain's haori.

Harry smiled, and said, "Hey!" Ichiko waved, and Byakuya simply nodded.

Ichiko rolled her eyes, "Would it kill you to show any emotion? Especially with Harry?"

"Yes it would, Kurosaki."

Ichiko pouted, "Call me by my first name!"

Harry laughed at their familiar antics, and Suke smiled, "How's Yama-jii?"

Both females scowled, "He's getting worse. Just yesterday he made an order that all Divisions were to submit training schedules to him to make sure that his Division was training the most so he would maintain control. We can't train outside of our schedules, either."

Suke scowled, and said, "Urahara is doing something to get around that, right?"

Byakuya nodded, "Him and the Were-cat."

Harry smiled and said, "Well, you're in Gigai… Do you want to meet my friends?"

Ichiko nodded, and he said, "I see you got your sword sealed, Ichiko."

She nodded happily. They went inside, and Harry introduced everyone, "Well, these are my friends. Weasley Ron, Granger Hermione, Weasley Fred and George, Weasley Molly and Arthur, Black Sirius, Lupin Remus, Snape Severus, McGonagall Minerva, Mad-eye, Tonks, and the house elf is Kreacher." They nodded as Harry said their names and Harry said, "And these are my friends from Japan, Suke Aizen, Ichiko Kurosaki, and Byakuya Kuchiki."

Harry smirked when he saw Ron practically drooling at Byakuya and Harry said, "Ron, I hate to tell you, but Ms. Kuchiki will kill or maim you before even considering you."

Ron's face fell, and Byakuya smirked slightly, "Well spoken Harry."

Harry turned and bowed to her, "(I've learned a few things since you last saw me, Kuchiki-sama.)"

She elegantly raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and he smiled slightly. Byakuya smiled lightly back, and Ichiko said, "(Harry's got a crush!)"

Harry laughed and a slight blush was seen on his cheeks, "(Who wouldn't? She's perfect. Perfect manners, language, her body shape is perfect, perfectly proportioned, and her hair is silky, and blacker than the darkest midnight.)"

Ichiko was surprised he was that observant, and Harry said, "(That also my be my biased feelings. You and Suke-chan are both very beautiful as well.)"

Ichiko smiled and said, "You know how to make a woman feel good about herself."

Harry smiled, "Of course."

Ichiko had spoken in English, leaving the wizards wondering what Harry had said. Harry stepped up to Suke and said, "(So, what are you doing here?)"

"(The three of us are going to secretly watch you in Soul Form, you are the only one that can see us, and we're going to protect you from Dumbledore, while getting ourselves away from Yama-jii.)"

They talked for a while, and the wizards were interested in watching Harry interact. Then as Harry walked into the dining room, they watched Ichiko creep up behind him, absolutely silent. She pounced, and they fully expected Harry to go down, but he spun, pulled a back hand spring, and he said, "I've been training."

Ichiko nodded in approval, and the wizards were looking at Harry in shock. He smiled, and walked to Byakuya, "Would you mind a spar, Kuchiki-sama?"

She shook her head, blushing lightly when Harry held out his hand. "Looks like Byakuya's got a crush to."

Harry saw Byakuya's eye tick, and she swatted the back of Ichiko's head with force. Ichiko rubbed her head and said, "Violent Kuchiki…"

Byakuya subtly tripped Ichiko, who stumbled headlong into a doorframe. Harry laughed, "You know, for Soi Fon-Taicho's best subordinate and the best in the Omnikitsudo, you're pretty clumsy, Ichiko."

She was fuming, "Byakuya tripped me!"

Suke just watched in amusement, and Harry turned when Hermione spoke up, "What's the Omniki-something?"

Harry smirked, "Omnikitsudo? It's a Stealth Force. Kind of the… Secret Services of magical Japan. They're what Normals think of when they think of ninjas." She nodded in comprehension.

Harry went out to the park, and spoke in a hushed tone so the Wizards didn't hear, "No Reiatsu, just hand-to-hand, Shunpo allowed."

She nodded, and they fell into fighting stances about 20 feet apart. The wizards formed a sort of semi-circle, and Mad-eye put up wards and Disillusionment Charms up. Harry disappeared from the Wizards view, and appeared behind Byakuya and threw a punch. She easily evaded, just moving her head slightly to the side. And Ron said, "Hey Mate! When did you learn to Apparate?!"

Hermione shook her head, "Be more observant, Ronald! How could he have Apparated when there was no banging noise?"

Ron blinked in shock, and they both watched as the two disappeared, only reappearing as they collided fists or feet. Then they heard the clashing of metal on metal, and the two reappeared, and Harry said, "Didn't expect that?"

He was holding a katana, with a sea-blue wrap, and a simple rectangle guard. "Recognize it?"

Harry asked, and Byakuya shook her head. Harry smiled sadly, as if recalling a painful memory, "Ruke would."

Byakuya blinked, "My brother?" Harry nodded.

Suke looked curiously at Harry, and she started noticing similarities, "Byakuya, the tousled black hair, his eyes have flecks of blue. His katana…"

Byakuya's eyes widened, "Shiba-Fuku-Taicho."

"Hello, Kuchiki-Taicho." Harry said, and they disengaged blades.

"Prove it." Suke said, and Harry held the sword off to the side, "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana."

* * *

**Well, a start to a new story. I want to know what you think! Review! Personally I thought I moved through this chapter a little fast, but...**

**I bid you good day,  
ImastrawberryIchigo  
**


	2. Jst a Thanksgiving Treat! Harry Explains

**Well, it's been a while since I updated... sorry... I LUV the reviews you wonderful people have left. Also for the suggestions you've given that have helped this story evolve even further. I obviously don't have to say that I don't own Bleach... or Harry Potter...**

* * *

Byakuya watched as the katana turned into a trident, and Harry waved it around, getting used to the feel of it again. Harry smiled and said, "I missed this."

He waved it, and Byakuya jumped over a wave of water. Harry smiled, and said, "Thank you for this opportunity."

He bowed, and resealed his sword. Byakuya nodded, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ichiko laughed and said, "That's a cool Zanpakuto!"

Then Harry smiled, and the Order had mixed reactions. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had looks of amazement, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Snape, and Minerva was suspicion, Molly was concerned about Harry wielding a sword, and Remus and Sirius just looked blank. Harry looked at them and said, "Sirius?"

The ex-con looked at him, while Ichiko and Suke tensed, ready for an attack. Sirius's gaze hardened and he said, "Who are you? My godson does not wield a sword."

"I'm your godson. Just with the powers of someone else!"

Harry frowned, and Suke put an arm around his shoulders protectively, "Harry, we can always go to Karakura. I'm sure Isshin, Kisuke, Orihime, or Sado would be willing to have you live with them."

Harry nodded, "Maybe that's best if my family can't accept me. We should go now."

Harry drew his sword, and stabbed the air. A Senkaimon opened, and four butterflies fluttered out. Harry was just about to walk in when he heard, "Wait! Harry, you can't go!"

He turned to look at Hermione, "Why not? You are obviously suspicious, and Sirius says I'm not his godson, so there's nothing for me here."

Then Ron said, "What about defeating You-Know-Who?"

Harry shrugged, "Why me? There are wizards more powerful than me who could do it. You just pin your problems on me because you don't want to deal with them yourselves. I'm tired of being your scapegoat, get someone else."

He walked through, disregarding the protests, and Harry heard Byakuya sneer, "I applaud you. By putting all your troubles on a teenager, you drove him away."

Byakuya entered and they left Britain. They arrived in the Seireitei, and a tall man with a short boy's cut ran up to them, "Nee-sama!"

Byakuya nodded, "Ruke."

The man named Ruke bowed and said, "Who is that?"

"Harry Potter, the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba."

Ruke paled at that but kept a calm face. Ruke looked at him, and Harry said, "I don't blame you, Kuchiki."

Ruke nodded sadly, and Harry said, "But that's the past, man!"

He clapped the slightly taller man's shoulder and Byakuya said, "Let's go, Kaien."

Harry/Kaien nodded and followed the female noble with Ruke by Harry's side. They walked through the Seireitei, and Harry noticed Ruke keeping a carefully blank mask. Harry sped up to walk next to Byakuya, and Ruke said, "I'm going to spar with Renji."

He left, and Harry looked around, taking a deep breath of the clean air. Harry smiled, and noticed Byakuya glancing at him, her mouth slightly open. Harry smiled, and let his hand casually brush hers. She blushed and he said, "Byakuya…"

She smiled slightly, "Yes, Harry?"

He took her hand, and she blushed. Harry rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "You're cute when you blush…"

Harry just gazed into her charcoal grey eyes, and Byakuya hugged him suddenly. He was confused, but hugged her back. She rested her head on his toned chest and said, "You've been through a lot…"

Harry sighed sadly, "I better go back. I know I'm their scapegoat, but I have to be, because no one else will kill Tom."

Byakuya nodded, frowning, and she said, "Suke, Ichiko and I will visit."

Harry nodded, and swept some of her hair behind her ear. They let each other go, and Harry went back through the Senkaimon. He saw his friends, and they were back inside Grimmauld Place. Harry entered, and there were wands aimed at him instantly.

"Sirius is Snuffles, and Ron has a freckle on his butt that he hides with a glamour."

They put their wands down, Ron stomped off amid the laughter, and Harry sat wearily in the chair. Then a Senkaimon opened, which only Harry could see, and Ichiko and Suke emerged with Byakuya again. "Harry, we're going to watch over you."

Harry gave a miniscule nod to let them know he had heard, "I don't know why the hell you stay here, Harry. They're just using you…"

Ichiko grumbled, and Suke laughed, "Ichiko Kurosaki, you are the one of the oddest woman I have ever met."

Byakuya nodded and Ichiko huffed, "I take offence to that, Suke!"

Harry was trying his damndest not to smile or laugh and he got some odd looks.

Harry finally just smiled, "Sorry, I just remembered a conversation I had a while ago with Ichiko. Also, the reason I left, was to prove that if you place all your problems on one person, you will eventually make them infinitely stronger, break them, or drive them away."

"So, who are your friends, Potter?" Harry caught the double meaning of Moody's question, questioning his loyalties.

"They're Ron, Hermione, Byakuya, Suke, and Ichiko… Why?"

Ginny looked hurt, and Harry sighed, "Also Ginny, Fred, and George." Ginny smiled brightly again, but Harry had turned his attention away from her already.

After a filling dinner, of which Harry only ate a little due to the high fat and grease that, after spending time in Japan, disgusted him. But he didn't want to seem disgraceful, because he was still a Shiba after all. Then the Order met, and they allowed Harry to stay.

After the charms were put up, he was on the receiving end of glares and wary looks again. Mad-Eye spoke up, "We had to keep a positive attitude for the kiddies, but they're gone now, so out with it."

Harry pretended to look innocent and said, sounding surprised, "Out with what, Professor?"

Mad-Eye growled warningly his magical eye whizzing in its socket, "Potter…"

Harry could see the three Shinigami not liking the way the ex-Auror was getting in Harry's face, and the teen said, "Okay… I matured. In Japan, I decided to attend a school. Since I am related to the Kurosaki family, I was accepted. The main lessons you learn in Shino Academy are mature or die. We are taught to use a sword, and if we are advanced enough, part of our soul gets sealed in the sword, giving it special abilities. We harness those abilities. Another thing we learn is mage skills. We use Latin runes for that, and they can do such things as enhance our speed, and are also used for attacking and binding something or someone."

Harry once heard on an American crime show called NCIS, quoted by a man named Gibbs, 'Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie.' Harry lived by that man's rules, and the Order seemed less suspicious. "Who were your friends?"

Tonks asked and Harry grinned a snake-like grin that the old Harry wouldn't have done, "Suke, Ichiko, and Byakuya. First, you have to understand the system of ranks in Shino Academy. There are six main classes, Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Special Jonin, and ANBU, in that order. Those classes are further divided by rank. The highest being a Captain, with a Lieutenant, then third seat, fourth seat, fifth seat, and so on to the end of the class. The Captain and Lieutenant are usually the oldest, the strongest, and the smartest. The Lieutenant has many of the same privileges as a Captain in case the Captain is otherwise indisposed. Any questions so far?"

Molly nodded, "Which rank and class were you?"

Harry shushed her, "I haven't finished with ranks yet… Now, those six classes are for those who choose to study for on the hand-to-hand stuff. Those focusing more on the sword, rune, and healing magic, we are in 13 different classes, but they are called Divisions. Most Divisions are specialized. For example, 2nd Division trains people who go into the Stealth Force that I mentioned earlier. 4th Division is for healers with really no passion to fight, only to heal. 11th Division is for the people who want nothing for than to fight bloody battles to the death. For those with that insatiable blood lust. They're usually willingly on the frontlines when we have a war." The whole Order noticed how Harry said 'we' instead of 'they'. "12th Division is the scientists, who develop the tech and monitor security."

Then Byakuya cut in, not that the wizards could hear it, "Whoever put that psychotic… thing as head of security has some mental issues…"

"The 13 Divisions are divided the same way as the six others, and Japanese wizards can start their training as early as five years old, and go as old as they want. Essentially, the longer you stay, the longer you learn. We don't try to cram everything into seven short years."

The Order was amazed with his explanation and Harry continued; "Now to answer your question, I started in the 13th Division as a Lieutenant, but I transferred to the 2nd Division when I was offered Captaincy when the old Captain, Soi Fon, left to be with her mentor that had left the Academy years ago."

They were shocked, and Ichiko said, "Yeah, he'll sneak up on ya good!"

Harry smiled softly as Byakuya said, "That's why he always scares you, Ichiko…"

Harry talked with them for a while longer about their plans for Voldemort, proving he had easily gotten their trust with his part-lie.

He smirked as he went up to bed, ready to leave the next day for Hogwarts, and Ichiko and Suke each said something along the lines of, "Be smart, be safe."

Then left. Byakuya sat next to Harry, "I don't know how often I'll be able to see you."

Harry whispered to her softly, while holding her hang gently. They were sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, and the green-eyed teen spoke softly to her, as if afraid of scaring her, which he knew wouldn't happen. Byakuya smiled softly, "I'll visit as often as I can, Harry… Kaien… whoever…"

Harry tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, and then her lips gently. He hugged her as if afraid she would disappear, and when he smiled down at her, it quickly turned to horror as Byakuya seemed to fade away before his eyes, and he felt cold trepidation at the sight of her fading into a black oblivion right in his arms.

Harry sat up abruptly in his bed, sweat covering his body like a second skin, and his breathing heavy, his heart pounding. He saw Byakuya sitting in the bed next to him, and he broke down at the sight of her grey-violet eyes. He felt silent tears falling, and he said, "Kuya… please… never leave me… I could never survive…"

Byakuya realized what his nightmare was, and it scared Harry in particular, because he wasn't even sure when he had fallen asleep, because he had been sure he didn't.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now click that button and review! Flames, suggestions, helpful anything is appreciated! Sorry again for my schedule from Hell, and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Ja Ne,  
imastrawberryIchigo  
**


	3. The Deal

I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Here you go.

* * *

Harry was unable to fall asleep the rest of the night, and when the noblewoman finally fell asleep, Harry rested her head in his lap, and messed around with spheres of Reiryoku to pass the time. When Byakuya woke again at sunrise, Harry watched her groggy eyes focus on his above her, and she sat up, a light blush on her cheeks. They went downstairs, and started cooking breakfast. By the time everybody had come down, they had made a heaping stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and Byakuya had used her Reiatsu to crush oranges, making freshly squeezed orange juice.

The British wizards were looking in awe and thanks at the meal set out for them, and Molly was a little worried, "What time did you two wake up to make this?"

Harry thought for a bit, "Maybe a bit before sunrise? That's when we usually wake up, right?"

Byakuya nodded, and Harry tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as she set out plates and silverware. He noticed the suspicious look Hermione was giving them, but after knowing her for five years, she wouldn't say anything until it really got to her. The Order took their places and there was a noise. Harry and Byakuya pulled out their phones, and Harry said, "Why?"

Byakuya raised a perfect eyebrow, "Does Suke ever really know what she's doing?"

Then said Shinigami appeared in a Gigai before them and she was frowning when Ichiko stopped her Shunpo beside Harry. "Harry-kun, Yama-jii wants to see you."

Harry shook his head, "I can't. We have to leave in a couple hours for school."

Ichiko scowled and said, "You can't just refuse a meeting with the Head-Captain."

Harry and Byakuya smirked as she said, "Harry can't, but Kaien _Shiba_ can. A head of clan has the right to not attend a meeting unless life-or-death is cited."

Harry smiled and Ichiko rolled her chocolate eyes, "Whatever. You two always did like finding loopholes."

Suke looked between the two Shinigami Taicho, and said, "Byakuya, Harry… Is there something you haven't told us?"

Harry blushed, and Byakuya turned away. They were getting curious looks from wizards, and Harry shook his head rather violently, "I have NO idea WHAT you're talking about, Suke!"

He spoke rather loudly, and Ichiko perked up like a shark scenting blood, "I think there is, Suke. Byakuya, what aren't you telling your sister-in-law?"

Byakuya refused to meet anybody's eye, and continued to look away. Sirius caught on, and slung his arm over Harry's shoulders, "Just tell us and it will mean less pain later."

He spoke nonchalantly, and Harry shot a withering glare at his godfather. "Fine."

The three cheered, and Harry said, "I'm… In love with Kuya-chan…"

Byakuya's head snapped towards the expectant looks that Suke and Ichiko were giving her, and she sighed in defeat, "I like Harry…"

She mumbled, and Suke grinned ear-to-ear, "What was that, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"I SAID I LIKE HARRY!"

She blushed at her abrupt shouting, and clasped her hands in front of her, "Maybe more than a friend…"

After that they ate a silent breakfast with the exception of Ichiko and Suke prodding at the two for answers. They were thankfully called back by a messenger not long after, and Hermione kept shooting them suspicious glances. Finally Harry got fed up, and ignored her completely. They left shortly after ten, and quickly entered the Platform. It had taken a little bit of time to convince Sirius to stay back, and they have left swiftly.

As they boarded the train, Harry saw Byakuya getting admiring looks from most of the male population, so when they were waiting on the platform, Harry grabbed her hand subtly. She looked at him, her mercury eyes shining with mischief, and she whispered, "You want to make sure they know you're mine?"

Harry growled as Dean tried to approach her, and she giggled. Byakuya wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her soft lips to his slightly chapped ones. He quickly deepened the kiss, and then parted. They were oblivious to the glares and envious looks they were getting, and for the train ride, they got their own cabin and napped.

The two stretched out, but were disturbed when the compartment door opened. Harry reached for Byakuya's wand that she had hidden in the back of her grey skinny jeans, and he grabbed it, feeling her squeeze his hand in affirmation. Harry glared at the smirking blonde, who said, "Well Potter! Finally managed to get yourself a girl? Is she a Mudblood as well?"

Harry shook his head, "I won't lower myself to your level of pathetic mockery, Malfoy. I'm sorry for the insults, my lady Kuchiki."

Draco's jaw dropped and Byakuya spoke in Japanese to confirm the name, "(It's quite alright, Harry. I get called much worse in the Seireitei.)"

Harry kissed her hand, and said, "Go away, Draco."

The boy sneered, "I'm a Prefect, so you can assure you I'll be dogging your steps."

Harry pulled the blonde in the compartment, slammed the door, and cast a couple charms. "Draco. I want to give you an offer."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I will give you and your family protection."

"As long as…?"

"You quit acting like a prick."

* * *

Well, I had major writers block, but I had to get this out here...


	4. AH! The Pink Toad from HELL!

**i OwN nOtHiNg... except maybe part of the plot. Kudos to killroy225 for the idea, and to all you great reviewers out there, Happy Christmas, Io Satunalia, Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, Kwanzaa, New Year's... ummm, I think that just about covers it... Enjoy! Also, a Happy birthday on the 30th to Kon, and on the 31st to Kisuke Kick-ass Urahara, and Epic Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

Draco's jaw dropped and said, "That's it?!"

Harry nodded, "I'm sick of your pathetic insults towards my friends and me. If you work for me, passing along information from the Dark Lord, I will protect your family from harm."

Draco appeared to thing for a moment, and said, "Agreeable."

"How about an Unbreakable Vow?"

The blonde teen nodded, and they went through the ritual, "I, Harry James Potter, offer Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Narcissa Amelia Black neé Malfoy, Draco Severus Malfoy, and Severus Tobias Snape the protection from all threats regarding the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord."

Draco was shocked, but continued, "I, Draco Severus Malfoy, offer any information regarding the Dark Lord, and Death Eaters' activities to Harry James Potter willingly." The white strands of magic branded their hands and wrists, and Harry dropped the wards.

Draco nodded, and sighed, "Please forgive my rudeness, Lady Kuchiki." Byakuya nodded, and he left. When they arrived at the school, they quickly snagged a carriage, and rode to the school. Harry kept his arm carefully hidden, but he was sure Snape noticed. Harry was in the Great Hall, waiting for his friends, and the Potions Master approached him.

"Arm, Potter." Harry sighed, and stuck it out. Snape's eyes widened when he saw the unmistakable marking of the Vow.

"What did you do, Potter?" Severus practically growled, and Harry growled back in an equally gruff tone, "What the hell do you care? You hate me."

Severus grabbed his upper arm, and Harry let the man drag him into an adjacent hallway, "You know it's all an act for the Dark Lord."

"I'm just helping you. I made a deal with Draco."

Snape's eyes widened, "What?!"

Harry shushed him, "I know. I agreed to protect you, him, and his family, as long as he gave me information on the Voldemort."

"How can you guarantee his safety? You haven't exactly been the most level-headed person."

Harry sighed, "My time in Japan changed me. You'll find out more later. Let's just say it left me more open to finding advantages over an enemy. I already know that Voldemort has at least five Horcruxes."

Snape was surprised at this and said, "I'll trust you."

Harry bowed shallowly, "That means a lot coming from you, Severus."

"You're my godson, and that is the only reason I say that."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you none the less. We should get back."

Harry made a show of looking pissed, and Harry could see a glint of amusement in his godfather's eyes as he inwardly laughed at how real Harry made it seem. He sat with his friends, and only Byakuya could tell the anger was fake. "What did he talk to you about, mate?"

Harry scowled, "Just Snape being a prick." Ron laughed, and Hermione ignored them. Byakuya leaned into Harry slightly, and he smiled at her, "How does Byakuya like Hogwarts so far?" He wondered aloud.

She smiled, "It's great. I would love a tour after this."

Harry nodded, and he realized he had missed the Sorting as Dumbledore began to speak, "Welcome, and welcome back, those of you returning! We have a great-" _Hem-hem._

The old man paused for a moment, "A great year planned, and as always-" _HEM-HEM!_

Then Harry called out, "What's the matter? Frog got your tongue? Or did someone stick one down your throat yet?" He was pleased when most of the Great Hall burst into laughter, and most teachers were struggling to keep composure, and finally they calmed down.

She had turned a pleasing shade of angry red, and she said, "Who WAS THAT?!"

Harry raised his hand, and stood, "Sorry for speaking the truth, Professor."

"DETENTION!" She screamed in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a croak.

He shook his head, "You can't do that. I'm acting liaison for a transfer student; I have to be available at all times for any questions. If you have a problem, I implore you; bring it to the Japanese government. I know Byakuya-san will be happy to have her boss rethink it."

Byakuya nodded from her position beside Harry, and she stood as well, "(Harry, are they all this rude?)"

Harry shook his head, "(If you mean Ministry officials, then most are. But, she is worse than most, and a couple aren't bad.)"

She nodded, and said in English, "Thank you for considering my position, I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Head of the Kuchiki clan, and one of thirteen members second in command to the Japanese magical forces."

She was earning herself looks of shock, and Harry bowed to her, "I apologize for her rudeness, Kuchiki-sama. I assure you, most British witches and wizards aren't as arrogant."

She nodded, "It is alright, Kaien-kun."

She didn't notice her slip-up until after she said it, but Harry tried for a fast recovery, "We are in Hogwarts; my name here is Harry Potter, Byakuya-sama, not Kaien."

They made it out of the Great Hall intact, and Harry showed her the Astronomy Tower. "How were you reincarnated as Kaien Shiba? Last we knew, you were eaten by Aaroniero Arruruerie, the 9th Espada."

Harry chuckled, "You never one to beat around the bush… Well, I remember fighting Ruke, but it was like seeing the battle through someone else's eyes. I felt immense pride when he killed the Espada. After that happened, I was sent into the reincarnation cycle. Then I was born as a British wizard to James Potter, and Lily Evans neé Potter. They died when I was seven months old. Then I was sent to live with my abusive aunt and uncle, when finally I ran away one summer, recalling my godfather Snape having talked about his friend, Urahara, who lived in Karakura Town, Japan. There I discovered some of the Hollow that had absorbed me had stayed with me, which was the reason I survived the Killing Curse, is because I'm equal parts wizard, Shinigami, and Hollow."

Byakuya nodded, and Harry said, "We better get back…" They went to the Gryffindor Common Room, and to bed.

In the morning, they got their schedules, and Harry was pleased to see that obviously, Byakuya had the same schedule. They went to their first class after breakfast, which was, disappointingly, Dumbridge. Byakuya stopped him outside the door, "(Don't listen to her. She'll try to get a rise out of you.)"

"(I know.)" They entered, and were handed text books. Hermione had a verbal argument with the wicked pink witch from Hell, and finally Harry stood, despite Byakuya's warning, "Are you going to kick me out of the classroom, Professor?"

She was shocked, "Why ever would I?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm a half-breed." There were shocked gasps and whispers, and Ron asked, "I never knew! What is your other half?"

Harry waved him off, "Something more dangerous than you've ever heard of."

"Even more than the Dark Lord?" Harry shrugged, knowing full well the answer was yes, but not wanting to scare them, "Maybe, but I'm not willing to try."

Dolores looked livid, and she said, "DETENTION!"

Harry smirked, "Ah, but I have to escort Byakuya-san."

Dumbitch just smirked wider, "I guess she'll just have to join you then. But first I want you a day on your own. Right after school, Mr.-"

"Shiba." Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Shiba will do fine."

"But that is not your name-"

Harry waved a finger, "Ah, au contraire, mon fraire! I was adopted into the Shiba clan when I was living in Japan! I am the clan head! They found a distant relationship with the clan. I can arrange for papers from Gringotts, if you would like?"

Harry left with that, and knocked on McGonagall's door, "Come in. Mr. Potter?" He sat down, and gave her the slip, "What in Merlin's name did-"

"Nothing. I simply stated I was a half-breed."

She blinked, "That is not grounds for a detention." "Dolores seems to think otherwise, McGonagall-sensei."

She shook her head, "Humor her, Potter. But don't antagonize her."

He nodded, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor." He bowed, and grabbed the slip from her. Her hand shot out, and grabbed his arm. She looked at him warily, "Who did you make an Unbreakable Vow with?"

Harry waved her off, "Severus will explain everything."

He left, and went to Potions. It was incredibly boring, and everyone was surprised when Snape didn't criticize Harry. At lunch, Hedwig flew in, and landed on Harry, digging her talons in hard enough to draw a decent amount of blood as she steadied herself, and he took the letter from her beak. He gave her a little of his food, and she hooted contentedly. After he read the letter, he handed it to Byakuya before clenching his fists, "Byakuya…"

Her eyes widened, and she calmed him as he was letting out a decent amount of Killing Intent.

"How is it your brother always gets dragged into Ichigo's messes? I mean, Hell, really?"

They stood, and approached the head table, "Headmaster."

Hedwig flew off, and the old man looked at Harry's shoulder, "Merlin's beard! What happened to your shoulder, my boy?"

Harry finally took the time to look at it. "Hedwig used it as a perch. I don't mind. It doesn't hurt."

"Let me see it."

Byakuya stated and Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, if only so I don't have to argue."

"Because you know you won't win."

She stated, and he chuckled, "Because you're too pretty to argue with."

As they bantered, every student thought about how they acted just like an old married couple.

Harry took off his tie, and slid his shirt off his shoulders. They all cringed at the deep gashes Hedwig left, and were shocked when Byakuya examined them, "You are right. They are nothing."

Meanwhile, the students were staring at Harry's muscled back, and the teachers were in awe at the amount of muscle he had on his torso in general. "Who did you train with, Potter?"

McGonagall asked, and Harry smiled, "Kisuke Urahara, the most insane-" "scientist ever to live."

A couple teachers finished, and Harry nodded, "I take it you know him from when he went to school here with my parents."

They nodded, and Harry said, "Well, my friends are in trouble in Japan, might I go?"

Dumbledore nodded, and the two walked out, Harry not bothering to put a shirt back on to make the girls jealous, and Byakuya pissed.

* * *

**Review, Flame, whatever, thanks for reading, my dearies!**

**Love,  
imastrawberryIchigo  
**


	5. Overjoyed

**I own nothing. Jeesh. I am SO sorry this is so short, but I am hitting a HUGE writer's block! Please review, or PM with suggestions, and I'll update as soon as I can! :(**

* * *

As they walked out of the hall, Harry saw Byakuya glaring at all the girls, and some guys, who tried to stare at him. They opened a Senkaimon just off school grounds, and ran through.

On the other side, they both immediately saw the Gates of Hell, and Jushiro appeared in front of them, "Shiba-kun, Byakuya-chan! Could you help us? Yuzu-chan has become a Sinner, and we want your help with damage control."

They immediately set off. Harry was glad he read as much as he did during summers. He raised his hands to the seals around the Gate and chanted. "Signantes portas inferi!"

His hands glowed red as he held them out, and white runes floated around him, and then identical runes floated around the Gates. They started to fix themselves, feeding off his Reiatsu, and he left a small, man-sized opening for Ichiko. Said woman appeared beside him. He let her go by, no one bothering to stop her, and she charged through, going to rescue Ruke and Uryu.

Harry stayed out, maintaining the Gates, when Ichiko burst out just as the sun started to rise. Her hair looked like fire as the small entourage plummeted down. Orihime caught them, and as they were lowered to the ground, Ruke hopped off, helping Ichiko. Then Byakuya looked at her brother, "Ruke."

The male flinched, "Hai, Nee-sama?"

Byakuya stepped forward, her hands on her hips. "Are you okay?"

Ruke nodded slowly, and Byakuya sighed silently, "Good. Let us go, Harry."

They went back to the school, and went to their dorms for the night. They woke before anyone else, and went to the Great Hall to find a few teachers there. Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, and sat down, grabbing some toast. Byakuya sat and looked at Harry, "(Why does it seem as though my brother is such a trouble magnet?)"

Harry snorted, drawing the attention of the teachers, the majority of whom were there now. "(Because Ruke seems to attract the worst type of trouble no matter where he goes?)"

Byakuya nodded, contemplating, "(I wonder if it runs in the family. Hisana-chan, my best friend, always seemed to find trouble.)"

Harry smiled, "(I remember that.)"

Then Dumbledore spoke, "What are you two talking about?"

Umbridge looked curious, and Harry smiled, "About how incompetent Muggle government is."

Byakuya smirked and said, "(It's pathetic how easy it is to fool them.)"

Harry smiled, and kissed her softly. She blushed, and Harry leaned close to her ear, "Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

He brushed some hair behind her ear, and said, "I have a song from America stuck in my head. By a band called Matchbox Twenty." He cleared his throat, and began in a surprisingly good voice, "Feeling my hands start shaking

Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed

I'm sorry but I have no choice

Cause you're only getting bitter

Maybe you have your reasons

Maybe you're scared you'll be let down

Are you crying when there's no one around

Then maybe, maybe let me hold you baby,

Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows

I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed

The smile on your face like summer

The way that your hand keeps touching mine

Let me be the one to make it alright

And maybe, maybe let me hold you baby,

let me come over I will tell you secrets

nobody knows I cannot over state it

I will be overjoyed

And if you want we'll share this life

Oohhh and if anyone tell I'll be by your side

Nobody understands you well, I do

So maybe let me hold you baby

Baby, let me come over I will tell you secrets

God only knows

I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed

Let me hold you baby, let me come over

I will tell you secrets nobody knows

I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed

I will be overjoyed

I will be overjoyed,"

There was applause from the Staff Table, and Byakuya was completely red by the end of it.


End file.
